


A Big Moment

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Asexual Peter Parker [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Peter Parker, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Not related to EndgamePeter has something to tell his boyfriend.





	A Big Moment

**Author's Note:**

> LOVES! Thank you so much for reading this! Tumblr- romeoandjulietyouwish (more works available there)

“You have to tell him,” Tony says simply.

Peter nods, running his hands through his hair, “I know.” Tony sighs and passes Peter a glass of water. Peter takes a sip.

“What if he breaks up with me?” Peter asks quietly.

Tony puts a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “Then it’s for the best. Do you really want to be with someone who doesn’t accept you as you are?”

Peter sighs, “I know. I’ll tell him when he gets here, okay?”

Tony nods, “Alright, kid.”

Tony gives Peter a tight hug and walks out of the room, leaving Peter to wait for his boyfriend.

“Is he going to tell him?” A voice asks as soon as Tony leaves the room. Tony jumps about five feet in the air. He spins around to see Steve standing there.

“What the hell, Rogers!” Tony exclaims. Tony puts his hand on his chest and takes a slow breath.

Steve doesn’t apologize, “Is he going to tell Harley?” Steve asks.

“Yes,” Tony responds and he begins to walk away. “I’m planning on listening in if you want to join me.” Steve follows Tony.

...

“Mr. Keener is here, Peter,” FRIDAY says. Peter takes a deep breath and rubs his hands on his pants.

Peter stands up and walks over to the elevator doors. As they open, Peter doesn’t have to fake a smile when he sees Harley. Harley grins as he steps out of the elevator. The two boys hug and quickly kiss. Harley puts his arm around Peter as they walk back into the living room. They sit down on the couch and Peter immediately curls up against Harley's chest. Harley laughs and brushes his hand through Peter’s hair.

Peter sighs and pulls away from Harley, remembering his promise to his dad. Harley's brow furrows at the loss of contact, but he watches Peter expectantly.

“We need to talk,” Peter says. “Sorry, it’s not bad I promise, I’m not breaking up with you. Well, it’s not bad unless you react badly and then-”

“Peter.” Harley says calmly, interrupting his ramble. Harley takes his hands and gives him a suppurative smile. “Take a breath.” Harley mimes taking a deep breath and Peter copies him. “Now, what do we need to talk about.”

Peter squeezes Harley's hands and takes another deep breath, “Um, okay, I don’t know how to begin so I’ll just say it,” Peter can feel his anxiety pressing against his chest, but he tries to ignore it. “I’m asexual.” Peter’s eyes snap up to gauge Harley's reaction. Harley is silent for a moment. Peter’s hands twitch with anxiety, waiting for his reaction.

Then Harley pulls him into a tight hug. Peter sighs in relief and hugs Harley back. They sit like that for a few minutes before Harley presses a kiss to Peter’s cheek and pulls back. Harley rests his hand on Peter’s cheek, he leans into the touch.

“Thank you for telling me, Peter,” Harley says, looking into his eyes.

“You’re not upset?” Peter asks his eyes large with anticipation.

“Of course not,” Harley says, leaning towards Peter. “Why would I be?”

Peter shrugs, “Because I’m different. Because you didn’t know that when we started dating.”

Harley just shakes his head, “You’re not different, you’re still the same to me. Who cares if I didn’t know that when we started dating. I know that now and that’s what’s important.” Peter’s eyes brim with tears as he takes in the words from his sweet, caring boyfriend. Harley tightens his hold Peter’s hands, “I want you to know that this won’t change anything about our relationship and that I still look at you the same, okay?”

Peter tackles Harley with a hug, he catches him with a laugh, “I love you,” Peter says.

“What?” Harley says, pulling back. Peter’s eyes grow wide as he realizes that he said that out loud. Then he realizes that was the first time he told Harley that he loved him. “Peter...” Harley whispers, his voice full of emotion, “I love you, too.” Peter face breaks open with a smile. Harley leans forward and kisses Peter before hugging him again.

...

After Harley leaves, Steve and Tony meet Peter in the kitchen for dinner. Steve begins to boil water while Tony joins Peter sitting on the kitchen counter.

“I’m proud of you, kid,” Tony says ruffling Peter’s hair. “That took guts.”

“Thanks, dad,” Peter says. “I’m assuming you were listening to the whole conversation?”

“Yep,” Tony responds with a smirk.

“Steve too?”

“Yep.” Tony says again.

Peter sighs, “And?”

Tony smiles at Peter, “He has our approval. He’s good for you, kid.”

Peter smiles, “I know.”


End file.
